


Sometimes a Queen takes a Pawn...

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Series: Shut Eye (AUs) [1]
Category: Burn Notice, Shut Eye (TV)
Genre: AU, But also not PWP, Crossover, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: So, Shut Eye was really pissing me off cuz Charlie (Michael)'s wife was cheating on him with another girl and the entire time I was watching it, I was literally screaming at the TV, "Why would you cheat on Michael!?!?!?! If I had him, I'd be too busy constantly kissing him to cheat on him."But anyway, this work came about because of that, because I wanted Fi to show up and treat Michael (Charlie) right.This is gonna be a series of AUs for burn notice taking place in the Shut Eye Universe.This work's pretty much a PWP, but it'll be important in the context of the other works I do in this series.It's a burn notice AU, You can think of Michael&Fi as just Michael and Fi.Linda either doesn't exist at all in this AU at all or gonna be replaced by Samantha, I haven't decided yet, either way, she's not married to Michael, Nick is being replaced by a seven-year-old niece named Charlotte, I think I'm gonna leave Sylvia in this AU, other than that, I don't know much else...





	Sometimes a Queen takes a Pawn...

Michael walked into Fonzo—head of the gypsy family he worked for—'s living room onto some sort of upset. The room was cluttered with people. A pretty girl he didn't recognise, clearly in some position of authority, was standing in the living room, arguing with Fonzo and Rita.

"Michael, thank god," Fonzo said, walking up to Michael, clearly grateful for a distraction, and clapping him on the back. He took Michael by the shoulders and steered him towards the girl. "Have you met my cousin Fiona, head of the Rose family?" he asked.

 

Michael walked into the empty banquet room and crossed the room to grab his box of gear when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. He turned to see the head of the new family he'd met earlier.

"Hi," he said. 

"Fiona,' she said, extending her hand to him invitingly. "I don't think we had time to properly talk earlier."

"Mich—" he started.

"Michael, I know," she said. "The Gaujo that got himself in with the Romany..."

She gave him an up/down look with a predatory gaze that made Michael swallow under the scrutiny.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Michael said. "But I 'belong' or whatever to Fonzo, so..."

"Oh, I'm not interested in having you work in one of my parlours..." she said as she came around behind him to drape herself over his shoulder. "My family doesn't even do that, we do 'imports' and counterfeit," she reached into his shirt and started rubbing his pecks.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Michael started, squirming. Michael usually prided himself on his self control, but it had been so long since he'd had a woman drape herself over him and stroke his chest like he was a god and Fi did something to him he couldn't quite explain and such he was finding it very hard to maintain control and resist.

Leaving her hands on his shoulders until the last possible moment, she spun around him so she was in front of him. She planted an open mouthed kiss directly on his mouth and his self control buckled and he kissed her back.

She stroked the front of his jeans and smiled as she felt him harden under her touch.

"See?" she said. She continued lightly tracing her fingers down the front of his jeans and made a small purring sound in throat that drove him absolutely wild.

"This isn't a bad idea at all," she cooed. "It knows what you want," she continued her stroking until he strained at the front of his pants and a small wet spot was growing at his tip.

She leaned in to kiss him, this time there tongues intermingling in a lazy, openmouthed kiss.

When she concluded the kiss with a final stroke down the strained zipper of Michael's jeans that made him shudder, Michael's almost involuntarily followed her retreating lips with his own, clearly disappointed at the conclusion of the kiss.

She gave him a knowing smile and knelt down next to him and opened the zipper of Michael's pants, smiling as his engorged cock sprung free.

She licked her lips once before taking him in her mouth, sucking and stroking as much of him as she could into her mouth before releasing him and mouthing up the side of his cock, engulfing each swollen section completely in her lips as she worked his way up his ample length.

Michael gasped and grabbed for Fi, his hands tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck.

She smiled and planted a kiss to his tip before sucking him all the way into her mouth again until his tip was pressing at the back of her throat. She swallowed around him and a gasp caught in Michael's throat. She released him from her mouth again, tracing the pulsating purple veins running along his length with her tongue as she retreated.

 "Fi...Fi..." he gasped, taking Fi lightly by the shoulders.

She grasped him by the base of his cock and took him in her mouth again before really hearing him. Michael's eyes nearly rolled back in his head and floated shut.

"Yes?" Fi asked, puling him out of her mouth again and cocking her head, fixing her gaze on Michael.

Her curtain of red hair to fell to the side, framing her delicate little face. She was the most beautiful thing Michael had ever seen and Michael to forget all the reasons why this might a bad idea. The logic for why this was a good idea seemed to outweigh anything else, he'd been under Fonzo's thumb for far too long and here was an opportunity for the head of another family, maybe more powerful than Fonzo's even, to be on his side. Plus the truly unwholesome things she was doing with her mouth would have been enough to throw the minds of even the best of men and he honestly couldn't remember why this was a bad idea anymore.

Michael had lost all ability for intelligible speech at this point though and he just waved his hand dismissively, gesturing for her to continue.

Fi smiled and took him in mouth again, mouthing what she could of his length and rubbing the base of his cock with her hand. She took her free hand and tugged the hem of his shirt free of his jeans and reached up and rubbed the hard planes of his abdomen, causing Michael to shudder.

She made a little chortling sound in her throat as she soothed at the muscles of his abs. He laced his fingers through her silky red hair and she looked up and smiled, a look of satisfaction and mischief in those cat-like green eyes. 

He could tell he was close. His cock was swollen to the point it was almost painful where Fi wasn't touching it and he was leaking in her mouth. She sucked him as deeply into her mouth as she could, drawing her cheeks in to suck him fully and rubbing her tongue rawly alone the length of his shaft.

The suction and the sweet friction of her tongue caused Michael to lose self control and he thrust softly into the back of her throat twice before coming hard at the back of her throat.

Fi giggled and swallowed, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She sucked him softly as he recovered., his long fingered hands still tangled in her hair.

Michael looked down at Fi lovingly. He stroked her hair and let one hand rest softly on her bare shoulder.

After he'd had a moment to recover, Fi gently tucked Michael back in his pants and rezipped his zipper. He pulled her gently up to her feet. by her hand

"Now," Michael said, moving into Fi's space with one of his trademark seductive smiles. "For you..."

He lifted her gently by the waist with the intention of placing her on the counter he'd been leaning against, when they both heard the banquet hall door open and he quickly let go of her and they both turned around in time to see Fonzo.

"That damned crazy—" he started to exclaim before seeing them. "Oh, hi Fi, Michael..."

"Did your mother finally see reason?" Fi asked Fonzo.

"When does she ever?" said Fonzo. "Anyway, I'm supposed to come get you two and bring you back to the negotiation."

"Okay, duty calls," said Fi.

Fonzo turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Fi..." Michael started quietly after Fonzo turned.

"You can owe me," Fi said.

She placed a hand unnecessarily intimately on Michael's chest.

"I'll talk to you later..." she cooed at him, not taking her hand off his chest. At this point Fonzo had turned back around to see what was taking her so long.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Shut up, Fonzo," Fi said, following him out the door.

Michael stared after them for a minute before following after them to leave himself.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
